


A Happy Halloween Night

by MissClaraOswinOswald



Series: My Consulting Detective and Me [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissClaraOswinOswald/pseuds/MissClaraOswinOswald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small Sherlolly fic based on a prompt fill by OTPPrompts on Tumblr:<br/>It's Halloween night and your OTP is watching a horror movie. Person A thinks the movie is stupid and keeps rolling their eyes. Later when they go to bed and turn the lights off, Person A is suddenly scared but keeps denying it to person B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Halloween Night

**Author's Note:**

> Because we don't celebrate Halloween where I live, but I love it anyway, I wrote a small Sherlolly fic. It's based on a prompt by otpprompts on Tumblr. I chose the horror movie/ thriller Psycho, directed by Alfred Hitchcock, so there are some references to that movie. Have fun reading!

'Fine.' Sherlock said grumpy. 'You can pick a movie. I think it's ridiculous anyway to celebrate this Halloween- thing.'

The wind and rain were howling outside and Molly and Mrs. Hudson had decorated the whole flat with small Jack-o-lanterns and spiderwebs. Halloween was one of Molly's favorite holidays and she was dressed up as Sally from the Nightmare Before Christmas. Sherlock, on the other hand, had refused to wear something different than his normal suit but Molly made sure by using make up that he looked at least a bit like Jack. 

'Come on, Mrs. Hudson's downstairs giving all the hungry children of Baker Street kilos of candy, you can join her if you want. But you'll need a different costume. You'd scare the kids away the way you look now. I think you'd look cute in a pink tutu.'

'Erm, no.'Sherlock said quickly. 'I'll stick with you and your boring movie.' He gave in. Molly smiled and handed him a DVD. ' _Psycho_?'

Molly nodded. 'It's Alfred Hitchcock best movie! And I always think it's quite scary.'

'If you say so.' He said contemptuously.

\----------

'This is boring.' Sherlock said every five minutes. 'Remind me why we are still watching this?' He kept rolling his eyes and sighed.

'It's fun.' Molly said, her lips briefly touching his cheek before her eyes returned to the screen. 'I thought you enjoyed your fair bit of psychology.'

'I'm good at deduction.' He said.

'Look at this as you'd look at a case. Try to solve it.' Molly said.

'I'll try.' Sherlock answered. 'But don't question me when I start throwing stuff at the TV because Lila or Sam are acting stupendous. I bet I have this figured out within a minute.' 

  
————————

  
'Shall I turn the lights off?' Molly asked later that night, when they went to bed. She and Sherlock had spent the whole night watching Psycho, Alien and the Blair Witch Project.  
Sherlock mumbled something unintelligible, his head hidden under the sheets.   
'What?' Molly said.

He sat up straight. 'I'd like the nightlight to be turned on.'

Molly chuckled. 'Why?' Then she realized. 'Are you afraid of people hiding behind the curtains?'

'No!' Sherlock said way to fast. 'Of course I am not afraid.'

'Yes, you are.' Molly smiled. 'The great Sherlock Holmes is afraid after a night of watching horror movies. The tabloids would love that story. I bet John would even love it more.'

'And he would tell it at our wedding.'

'Anderson would enjoy that story, knowing how much he  _ships_  us two together.' Molly remarked.

'He still lowers the IQ of the whole street.' was Sherlocks only reply.

  
——————–

  
'Molly, please wake up.' Sherlock said, pulling Molly's arm. 'I think I heard something.'

'What?'   
'I think I heard some noise.' He whispered into Molly's ear. 'Can you please go and look?'

'What?' She said and shrugged. 'I'll do it.' She got up and went to the living room. It was silent for a few minutes, Sherlock was almost hiding under his cover until he heard screaming. 'HELP, SHERLOCK! HELP!'

He got up, ran to the living room and grabbed the first thing nearby: a book.

'Get away from her, Norman!' He yelled. Molly lay on the floor, their dog, Blackbeard, licking Molly's face. She smiled triumphant.   
'I knew it!'

Sherlock put the book away. 'I didn't mean...'

Molly smiled. 'I know, Sherlock, I know. Psycho has this crazy effect on your subconscious, you know.'

'Indeed. I have proved by this... action that even after 50 years the movie still gives us goose bumps.'

'Yeah, yeah you did.' Molly said and kissed him. 'I love you, even though I'm never going to watch a horror movie with you ever again.'

'Not even the Exorcist?' Sherlock said. 'I've seen that one.'

'And after we can never visit the British Museum ever again. I don't think so.'

Sherlock laughed. 'Let's go back to bed. I think I need some rest after this whole new horror movie experience.'

'I bet you do.' Molly laughed.


End file.
